Xmen: A New Story
by boboo3
Summary: A remake of Xmen that is in the same universe as Spiderman: A New Story


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any marvel products!

X-men: A New Story

Chapter 1: New Term

Kurt Wagner a mistreated teenager. He and his sister Marie Wagner have something in common…they are mutants.

Mutant by definition it means a new organism created through mutation. Kurt Wagner is demonic in appearance he has dark gray skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and a prehensile forked tail.

Marie Wagner or Rogue as she prefers to be called has pale skin, two white streaks through her hair, and she wears clothes that covers her body. The white streaks are a natural part of her hair. Both are interesting mutants in the fact that they were born mutants. Their mother Irene Wagner was killed when she gave birth to Rogue.

Rogue's power was to suck energy, and memories from people upon skin touch. Only their father was left.

But their father afraid of mutant children left them at an orphanage, where the owners mistreated them. They were stuck at the orphanage until they were sixteen years old, when they met a very important man.

There was a man in a wheelchair coming towards the door. Accompanying him was a guy in his twenties, and a girl in her later teens.

The guy had a strange eye patch over one of his eyes, he had brown hair, and had a very leader-like air around him. He was Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. The girl had bright long red hair; she also had deep green eyes. She was Jean Grey. The man in the wheelchair was bald; he also had a sort of aura around him that made people want to follow him. He was Professor Charles Xavier, or as the people around him preferred to call him, Professor X.

They approached the front counter Professor X said, "I am here to adopt two children, Kurt, and Marie Wagner."

"Why would you want to adopt them?" the person at the counter asked.

"I have my reasons," he smirked and the person nodded.

They brought Kurt, and Marie down stairs.

"Kurt, Rogue come here," said Professor X, "I am going to take you to my school."

"What for?" asked Rogue.

"The gifted," said Xavier with a knowing smile on his face.

After the introductions they walked outside following them. There was a huge jet.

"You fly a jet?" exclaimed Kurt.

"Did you expect us to walk," grinned Scott.

They then got into the jet on their short ride to the school.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted," said Jean as they got out. It was a large mansion, with a sign out front reading 'Xavier's School for the Gifted.'

Xavier came to the door and unlocked it.

They all walked inside.

"You two are mutants as you may have guessed," said Xavier, "Here I can help you learn your potentials and control of your powers."

"You can help me touch people," Rogue said hopefully.

"I will do the best I can," he said.

"I suggest you unload your things in your rooms," he said he gave directions to Scott and Jean.

Jean had Rogue follow her, and Scott had Kurt follow him.

"Rogue I will do the best I can to help you in any way while you stay here," said Jean.

"Thanks," she said blankly.

"I was Xavier's first student you know," said Jean, "He was a close friend of my parents, they had no clue how to handle my telekinetic abilities. I kept endangering their lives by moving things around the house, like furniture, silverware, opening cupboards, and breaking our possessions in my sleep."

"I'm sorry," Rogue said meekly.

"Don't be. I'm in control, and if anyone should be upset it's you," said Jean.

Where Kurt and Scott were…

"Well Kurt anything you need to know?" asked Scott.

"How many students are there here…it seems rather empty," he said.

"Well another student was here named Warren, but he quit," said Scott, "He now funds this school and keeps us running."

"I was wondering what's wrong with your eye," Kurt stated.

A sudden tone of hatred came to Scott's voice, "A woman known as Mystique gouged it out with a dagger, so now I am known as Cyclops."

Kurt kept quiet for the rest of the walk. They arrived to the room and Scott dropped the stuff he was carrying for Kurt, "This is it."

Then Kurt carried the stuff he was holding in. He grabbed the other suitcase and brought it in. He stared at his bed; there was a box that said 'Uniform' on it.

He opened the box a strange uniform that was white and black was in it. He stared then grabbed a note underneath it.

It read,

'Kurt this is your uniform for Danger Room sessions and field missions.'

"Danger Room?" he questioned.

He climbed up the wall and hung upside down from the ceiling fan.

Where Xavier is…

He was putting on a helmet that was wired to a computer, and then he got a sudden sharp image of an animal-like person.

He took it off and held his temples; 'Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kurt come quickly to the subbasement.'

He telepathically sent directions to Rogue and Kurt.

They all met in the basement.

"I'm afraid there is a mutant on the loose, Hank McCoy he has enhanced strength, speed, durability, and he is very agile, head to Central Park quickly. Take the Jet," he said, "I know Rogue and Kurt are inexperienced but they may help."

Rogue and Kurt followed Scott and Jean to the plane. Everyone was in his or her uniforms. Kurt's white and black one. Scott's black and yellow one. Jean wore black and red one. Rogue wore a white and green uniform.

"Get in everyone," said Scott, "This will be difficult because this mutant is obviously disgruntled."

Scott took up the pilot's seat. Jean took up the co-pilot's seat.

The plane took off after they all sat down and buckled in. The plane zoomed towards the park. Several minutes later they made it.

They saw Hank leaping through trees and terrorizing people.

"Well we have to stop him," said Scott.

He fired a strange beam from his left eye. It was red and powerful. It hit Hank knocking him into the tree he was leaping from. Then Jean lifted a hand and Hank was lifted from the tree, she then flicked her fingers. He flew onto the ground. Kurt started running towards Hank with a fast pace, "Are you okay?" he asked when he arrived.

Then Hank started to swing an arm at him. Kurt disappeared. He reappeared in a tree.

"Kurt you just teleported," yelled Jean.

A cloud of smoke flew up from Kurt he looked somewhat tired. Then Rogue ran to Hank, she grabbed his face with a bare hand. She felt memories floating into her head, her physical abilities increased and her leg muscles felt stronger. She became more intelligent. Then a memory of Hank's crossed her mind.

"He takes a serum for this!" she yelled, "I'll go get it from his house."

She leaped into a tree and started swinging from the branches. She leaped with grace and did a few flips.

"I only hope its true," said Cyclops he fired another beam at Hank. It knocked him back a bit. Jean floated into the air and benches floated up in front of her. She waved a hand they all flew at Hank busting on him.

Then Hank growled and leaped at Cyclops. He landed on him and started crushing him underneath his weight. Hank looked like a Beast, he had primate like appearance but more humanoid. He had fangs, claws, and large hands and feet.

He was also a grayish color and had some short fur on him.

Kurt appeared behind Hank and punched him. Hank turned around and hit him. Kurt flew into a tree. He landed in the shadow of the tree. He sank into it. He reappeared in a shadow beneath a different tree. His hand glowed a black color and he turned invisible in the shade.

A black beam flew from the shade and hit Hank. Hank appeared in a trashcan, with a loud puff of smoke.

"You're an umbrakinetic?" asked Jean.

"An umbra what?" Kurt asked.

The trashcan tipped over and Hank charged at him on all fours. He tackled Kurt. Then they both disappeared they appeared in the air about 50 feet above the ground. Kurt kicked him in the gut, making Hank to hit the floor. Then Cyclops blasted Hank with another beam.

Jean lifted a trashcan into the air with her telekinesis and tossed it at Hank. It burst upon contact.

Rogue leaped onto the scene with a shot. She then quickly ran towards Hank on all fours. She injected the shot into Hank just as she lost Hank's powers.

Then the animal –like features on Hank turned into humanoid features. He reverted to normal but his hands and feet remained large. He was in a torn up shirt and a pair of torn up shorts.

"Thank you my friends," he said, "Now I can think and talk like a regular human being."

"No problem," said Cyclops, "But I have a question for you."

"What?" asked Hank.

"Would you join the school for the gifted like yourself?" asked Scott, "We could help you gain control of those powers."

"Yes, I would, I need help this problem is getting serious," said Hank, "The serums are becoming less effective…"

"Well we'll head over and help you pack your things," said Scott, "But you must ask your parents first."

"My parents don't live with me as a safety precaution for when I turn into the Beast," he said.

Later that night at the institute…

"Welcome Hank," said Xavier, "You will be an excellent addition to the institute!"

"It is my pleasure to join this excellent institution," said Hank he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Well it's good to have-" Cyclops started but was interrupted by the door opening. A man in a trench coat with blonde hair walked in. As soon as he stepped through the door he dropped the trench coat. He had wings. They expanded and spread across the hall. They were white and had magnificence about them.

"Hello Xavier," said the man.

"Long time no see Warren," said Xavier.

"I see you have finally recruited a few students," said Warren.

Two swords were in sheathes on each side of his body. One held a scimitar with strange runes on them. The other held a long sword with runes on it as well.

"Indeed Warren," said Xavier.

Warren looked to be about twenty or so. His blonde hair was blowing in the wind he then said, "So I expect you will be needing help?"

"Quite," said Xavier.

"Then I am here to stay," said Warren.

Chapter 2: Brotherhood


End file.
